


Let's Dance

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Dancing, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, it's good to be young, free, single and gorgeous. Just ask Danny Williams, on holiday in Hawaii, driving the local boys crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, it's been a long time since I wrote anything but this popped up and wouldn't leave. Sometimes, that's all I need :)   
> Comments are wonderful so please feel free to leave some  
> Enjoy :)

Danny knew he was good looking. He'd been told it his whole life. His family told him, his friends. Girls had fallen all over him until he gently but firmly informed them, at fourteen, that he was looking for something a little more on his own side of the fence.

Then the boys had fallen all over him, loving his golden hair, sun kissed skin and dancing blue. They liked his compact, smoothly muscled body and his pert, firm ass. They even liked his razor sharp wit, his acid tongue when riled. 

So it was no surprise, when the twenty one year old arrived in Hawaii, dressed in shorts and a vest, that the local boys went crazy for him. He enjoyed their attentions, flirting a little here and there but never giving hope where there was none. He was here on holiday, just to enjoy himself and relax before he returned to the hectic life waiting for him on the mainland.

He'd spent his days on the beach, swimming, surfing, soaking up the sun and had fallen into bed most nights, content but tired. Tonight, however, there was an itch under his skin, the need to go out and see some night life. 

Slipping on his soft worn jeans, that hugged nicely and were light enough for the heat, he also dug out a white vest, stuffed his feet in his sneakers and headed out. The smiling girl at reception gave him a list of clubs to check out so he picked one at random, trusting to luck.

The first club was a bust. Too many glassy eyed, dreamy faced people standing around in a daze. Danny didn't do drugs, not ever. The next one was a bit better but too many girls, not enough guys. Third time was definitely the charm.

Set a little way from the beach, it didn't look like much, kind of low, squat and dark. Danny was going to walk on by when the music reached him. It touched something inside him, something that wanted to dance and spin and lose himself in the rhythm.

He slipped in through the door, a smile spreading over his face. This was more like it! There were a few girls but Danny had been to enough gay clubs to know what he was seeing. Stepping through the dancing crowd, he stopped at the bar. Ordering a beer, the blonde turned to watch the dancers.

Men of all shapes, colours and sizes moved together to the beat. Danny was impressed. While there were a few grinding together, most were dancing alone, free of groping hands. He smiled as he sipped his drink. A few men caught his eye, silently inviting him to dance but he politely shook his head, smiling as he looked away.

As he finished his beer, the music changed. It had been up beat, fun, easy to move to. Now it was lower, darker, with subtle undertones that spoke of heat, passion, lust. It was music Danny could dance to. Setting his empty bottle on the bar, he moved on to the floor.

Already his hips were swaying, his wide shoulders rolling sensously as he made his way deeper into the throng. Finding a space near the middle, he stopped and began to let the music take over.

His arms rose above his head, eyes closed as he twisted and swayed, body turning without order, completely at the mercy of the beat. He could feel hot, lustful eyes on him, felt a few tentative brushes against him which he chose to ignore. Looking was fine but anymore touching and there'd be Hell to pay.

Sweat poured down his face, soaked his hair, made his vest mould itself like a second skin to his torso. Still he danced, alone in a sea of sensations, all lost in a club full of people. He was brought back to himself with a jolt when a pair of hands slid around his waist.

He turned sharply, ready to tell the guy to back the fuck off, when his tongue seemed to freeze to the roof of his mouth. The man stood behind him was tall, really tall. His shoulders weren't as broad as Danny's but he was still built like an athlete. His dark hair was cut short and there was faint stubble on his chiselled cheeks.

All of this, however, faded into the background when Danny looked into his eyes. They were large, an intense mixture of blue, green, grey and brown. Long sooty lashes made them stand out even more. Those eyes captured Danny and held him.

The stranger smiled, his lips thin but soft looking. Danny felt himself blush hotly under his gaze.  
"Sorry to stop you but... Well, you were about to cause some of my customers to burst into flames." His voice was deep and warm, like melted chocolate.

Danny blinked confused then he looked around. A large number of men were in a circle around him, eyes hot and heavy, faces flushed and full of serious intent. The blonde realised he was in a dicey situation here. These men were like a pack of wolves, poised to attack. He was suddenly grateful to this tall man.

"Uhh... Thanks," he stammered. "Maybe I'll have a drink then be on my way."  
The man was shaking his head slightly even as he steered Danny out of the ring of horny guys.  
"I'm not trying to scare you here but I think some of them might try something if you left alone. Can't you call someone to come get you?"

Danny frowned, biting his lip, nerves starting to jangle slightly.  
"No, I'm on holiday by myself," he admitted in a low voice. The man frowned the began leading Danny towards a door at the back.  
"This goes to my office. We can call you a cab..."

Danny's natural suspicion rose then. He eyed the man warily, slowing.  
"No offense here but you just told me I might get attacked and now you're trying to lead me to a room away from all these people. I don't think so, dude."  
Tall, dark and handsome threw his head back, laughing loudly.  
"You're right, of course. Do you have a cell phone? You can call a cab using that, right here. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Danny quickly placed the call and was told it would be at least half an hour before he was picked up.   
"Night time is busy on the islands, brah," the sleepy voice informed him.   
Huffing at the delay, he looked round to see his bodyguard and owner of this club, glaring fiercely at any who strayed their way.

"Looks like I have a bit of a wait on my hands," he informed him, shrugging a little apologetically. He thrust out his hand, smiling. "As I'm gonna be here a bit yet... Name's Danny Williams. Nice club. Good music."  
The tall man smiled back, taking Danny's hand and shaking it.  
"Steve McGarrett and thanks."

Danny flushed again, quickly turning towards the bar.   
"Can I buy you a drink? To say thanks for the knight in shining armour routine back there," he asked, trying to cover his embarrassment. He was attracted to Steve, there was no doubt about that. Of course he was, he was only human and this guy... He was hot. But he wasn't about to do something stupid. Holiday romances were for kids.

"Sure, if you like," Steve agreed, a grin on his lips. "I'll have a Tropical Wave."  
"A what?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised.  
"It's a fruit juice smoothie but when I order one it sounds like a cocktail. Gotta boost business somehow."  
He looked so comical that Danny had to laugh. He ordered two Tropical Waves, explaining that while he enjoyed alcohol, at this moment, probably not a good plan.

"Let's take these out front," Steve suggested when the drinks came. "We won't have to shout to be heard that way. And we can keep an eye out for the cab."  
Nodding Danny followed him, intensely aware of the eyes on him. Some were simply appreciative but other held darker, more dangerous intentions. The blonde shuddered. For the first time in his life, his looks had attracted the wrong kind of attention.

Steve lead the way to a little bench just outside, lounging on it with easy grace. They chatted for a while, discussing backgrounds, families, basic small talk. Danny had finished his drink and set the glass down were it wouldn't get knocked over. When he looked back up, Steve was staring at him, eyes huge and dark.

"I have to tell you something, Danny," he started, his eyes dropping down to where his fists were curled on his lap. "I saw you dancing on the security cameras. I couldn't believe you were real so I had to come and see for myself."   
Danny swallowed thickly, his heart hammering in his chest. He should run, get away but... He didn't want to, not really, not from Steve.  
"Oh?" he managed to croak, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"You were like some elemental creature, not real, couldn't possibly be real. And yet..." One big hand reached out and brushed across Danny's bare arm. "Here you are. Real and perfect. You dance like you were having sex with the music. It was... Incredible."

Danny blushed again. He hadn't thought of it like that but he suddenly saw how others must have seen him. He opened his mouth, to apologise or make and excuse or some glib remark when Steve lent forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft, sweet, almost hesitant. Clearly the taller man didn't want to frighten Danny, wanted to give him the choice to back off.

But here was something Danny suddenly wanted, wanted so badly he couldn't think of anything else. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss, the tip of his tongue tracing the contours of Steve's lips. When the dark haired man groaned, Danny took advantage and plunged his tongue into the moist cavern.

Steve tasted like fruit smoothie, toothpaste and something else that Danny could only think of as Steve. The kiss became more frantic, hands roaming over clothes, learning the shape of the bodies under them. Danny was practically sat in Steve's lap, was ready to beg him to take him somewhere and make love to him until neither one of them could move... When a car horn sounded.

"Cab for Danny Williams?" the driver called. Danny stopped, his hands buried in Steve's hair, his mouth red from hard kisses and rough stubble. He looked over his shoulder then sighed.  
"Yeah, one second," he called back.

Looking back at Steve, he was pleased to see a dazed, wanton look in those intense eyes. He kissed him once more, softly, lingeringly then slid away.  
"If you ever get bored," he said nonchalantly, smoothing his hair. "I'm staying at the Hilton. Here's my cell number too. In case I'm by the pool or something."

He slipped a scrap of paper from his wallet into Steve's hand, winking cheekily as hs did.  
"Don't wait too long though. I might get a better offer."  
And with a grin he sauntered to the cab, disappearing into the night.

Steve looked at the number in his hand, locked his lips to find the taste of Danny still on them and made his decision. First thing in the morning, he was going to check out the pool at the Hilton. It might just be his new favourite place.


End file.
